The Romance of a Victim and Her Tormentor
by Venor Ensis
Summary: In which Ruko Yokune learns just how far a person can go to prove their point, and just how terrifying it can be to fall in love with the person most likely to kill you.
1. Prologue

In almost all cases, size in numbers is a far stronger force than physical size. I happened to learn this the hard way.

Kids, teenagers, youngsters- call us what you wish -cannot use money and business negotiating to rule out problems like adults do. We simply lack the maturity. This being so, we usually resort to taunting or even violence. Often both, if violence does ensue. We simply don't have the patience nor the drive to settle things peacefully. In the real world, if one was to insult someone, a mature adult being targeted would either try to settle things peacefully or shrug it off without a second thought. But this was high school- the real world, maturity, patience; it all meant absolutely nothing there. And I really should have caught on sooner.

I was always tall for my age, and skipping two grades didn't help much either. My entire appearance is strange, actually- not to mention what's hidden underneath my clothing. The bullying started in fifth grade, around the time I hit puberty. My voice deepened, my chest got _way _larger, I got taller than I already was, I grew in unmentionable places. My peers started to question things.

"Hey!" A certain blonde boy called from behind me. He was literally a foot away; I didn't see any reason for him to shout. "Hey, Ruko!"

Picking my head up from my desk(I was dozing off prior to the sudden commotion), I glanced sideways at the kid known as Len. His twin sister was clinging onto his arm, looking terrified, but more than that, nervous and- what was this? -embarrassed. I raised a brow questioningly at the duo. "What's up, Len?"

"Are you a boy?" His sister hissed a rather hushed "Len!" as he stood there, pride glowing in those deep blue eyes of his. What a showoff. I didn't take it to heart, though before I could respond with something clever and witty(well, clever and witty by a fifth-grader's standards, that was), he grinned like a dork and quickly added, "Or are you an alien? You're eyes make you look like one!"

Now, I hardly got offended at that age. I was always the type to laugh with people, or to counter their harsh words by calling them stupid. But this kid was just... _mean_. And I didn't understand why he was insulting me. All I could utter was a tiny "no" and look back ahead of me, trying to ignore the snickers from Len and his buddies, and the scolding of Rin, his sister. I didn't think this was considered bullying at the time. I thought it was just some harmless teasing. But his words stuck with me.

The teasing grew to full-on verbal abuse by the time I was in seventh grade. My peers actually started to make me feel really bad- and that's quite the feat, for someone like me. I've always been proud of who I am, all my little imperfections that made me, well, _me._ I thought I was normal in my own definition of the word, and that everyone accepted that. Being naive like this kept me going.

Until high school, that was.

High school was where I got my first black eye, my first shattered rib, my first split lip. Cliques of girls who knew that you had to step on a few people in order to be respected- I was easy prey. With my abnormal size, it would be easy to assume that I had picked the fight had I chosen to fight back at any given time. I knew this, the girls knew this, hell, the entire school knew this.

Luckily, whenever a clique decided to gang up on me, I would almost always be able to get away with only a few scrapes and bruises. Those would heal in a matter of days and I would be fine for the rest of the month.

The easy days stopped rather abruptly when I met _her_.

The pink-haired beauty with crystal-clear azure eyes that could make the noblest of hearts melt.

The seductive teenager that every boy- and occasionally, girl -wanted to get in the pants of.

Luka Megurine. I, myself, would have been gawking at the mere sight of her had I not first gotten a clear glimpse of her while she was delivering a solid kick to my abdomen.

Our eyes met. In a few months time, I would wish that they hadn't.

And thus, I met the woman who would eventually, after several years of sexual abuse and harassment, steal my heart.

[**A/N****: **AND THE EXTREMELY AWKWARD S&M-ISH ROMANCE ENSUES. Hooray~!

Okay, so, as you can see, I'm fairly new to writing. I'll love anyone forever if they give me any constructive criticism whatsoever. Got tiny tips? I'll take 'em! Got huge writing techniques that I'm totally missing out on? I'll love you forever if you share 'em! Spotted a typo? I'll correct 'em!

But anyways... I'm planning for this story to be six or so chapters long, give or take. Lots 'o drama, lots 'o awkward Ruko commentary, and, obviously, quite a few sexy moments. Let's hope I can write them out decently.**]**


	2. Threat

"Damn, she didn't even put up a fight."

"What can you expect? She's obviously been in this position before."

"Shit, she dirtied my shoes."

I lay in the fetal position, arms protecting my face, eyes shut tight. This seemed to be the most effective way to take blows- body shots didn't hurt nearly as much as a fist to the face or a kick to the groin. I wonder why they were still lingering, though, seeing as they had finished their business with me some time ago. At least, I was fairly certain they had. Eventually their chatter died down and the sounds of footsteps faded away, back down the worn dirt path as they continued on their way to school.

Slowly, I got to my feet, collecting my bag that I had tossed aside and brushing off some stray blades of grass that clung to my slacks. Various spots on my legs and torso still stung; I could feel a large bruise forming on my hip. What a bothersome detour... I'll certainly end up late now.

At least that lot will join me in my tardiness.

I make my way back onto the rough and beaten path, sighing inwardly and fixing my messed-up pigtails. I had grown out of self-pity quite some time ago, when I learned that complaining out loud cost me my friends. Can't say I blame them; it would get on my nerves if someone was constantly droning on and on about how nobody likes them. \

Walking along the path, I observe the nice weather this morning. Only a few clouds in the sky, pleasantly cool, making basking in the sun seem nicer than usual. Maybe I would take a nap outside at lunch today.

Nothing eventful happened all morning, and I happened to find a nice spot next to a tree at noon. I snoozed for a solid half-hour.

I didn't know why, but for some reason, I was feeling really good today, as if the trouble I ran into this morning hadn't even happened. Maybe this was because I didn't have to deal with those girls for a while now. Hardly freedom- but it still felt nice. I actually ended up taking extra notes in history that evening- which I really should have been doing this entire semester, but it's a start.

The weather had stayed nice all day. When school had gotten out, a had a smile on my face. I'd go home and sleep in the backyard, maybe do a bit of homework for once. Damn, being happy was grand!

Though my lifted spirits was not meant to be, it seemed. Three girls- Juniors, I suppose -shoved me along, ushering me to the back of the school.

"H-hey, wait a minute!" I protested, trying to squirm free, which shouldn't have been hard for a girl my size. But they outnumbered me and only laughed when I spoke, shoving me harder.

What the hell? These were the same girls that were picking on me this morning! They shouldn't want anything to do with me for at least another two weeks! I was terribly confused and had no choice but to be dragged along.

Once out of site to the students exiting the building and any windows that teachers might be lurking behind- the basketball court, in other words -I was shoved roughly to my knees. A girl with spring-green hair knelt down in front of me, a sickening smile plastered to her face. "You looked far too happy today, jackass." Her soft and seemingly sweet voice hardly matched the garbage that was coming from her mouth. I advert my eyes, not daring to meet hers.

"Say something, bitch." She slapped me across the face, hard enough to hurt, but obviously not going all-out.

I rubbed my reddening cheek, gaze still stuck to the cement below me. Better not say anything stupid.

"I thought you were going to leave me alone, Gumi."

Goddammit, Ruko.

The girl known as Gumi Megpoid gave a dry laugh and shoved me onto my back. Before I had time to cover the things I needed to cover, she landed a solid kick to my groin. I'm positive my face went eight shades of blue. My mouth hung open at the utter pain, saliva trickling down my cheek as I grabbed at the space in between my legs. I couldn't speak and was seeing stars.

"Oh god!" Gumi and the other girls were yowling with laughter. "Ohmygod, she totally has a dick! What a freak!"

I instinctively curled into a ball, hands remaining where they were. Tears pinched at the corners of my eyes from both the physical and emotional pain. Dammit, I was having a good day, too. One of the girls was practically falling over from laughing so hard, pudgy face redder than a tomato. My vision cleared up and I could clearly see the legs of the people standing around me. A figure had joined the group, though she didn't seem to be interested in me. She was turned to the others and talking to them. I could hear her, though at the moment, I didn't really listen to what she was saying. I didn't really care, either. My crotch was in serious pain, dammit.

One by one, the girls vanished. Gumi was the last remaining one, but she soon left with the others as well. Maybe someone came to save me.

I have never been so wrong.

I managed to prop myself up on an elbow to get a better look of the stranger. I was surprised to receive a blow to the stomach from the girl's platform boot. Only then did I get a good look at her.

Fare skin, a perfectly curvy build, soft pink hair that fell past her shoulder blades, deep-as-the-ocean-blue eyes. I would have totally appreciated her beauty more had she not be urging my lunch to come back up with the toe of her boot.

"Stay down." She commanded flatly. My teeth clenched as I held my belly in my arms and glared up at her from my spot on the concrete. I just wanted to go home, for god's sake! I was about to say something, but decided not to. She was circling me, a thoughtful look set upon her face as she looked me over. Eventually she would speak again. "A cruel world we live in, especially for you."

My brow furrowed, though before I could respond, she had knelt down next to my face, taking my chin in her index finger and thumb, her head lolling to the side, lips parting seductively. "Bottom-feeders like you know your place. Usually no one has to tell you twice."

She shifted, moving one leg over my body and straddling my waist with her thighs, her hands on both sides of my head. I was surprised that I didn't do anything- I honestly didn't have it in me to fight her. Of course, she surprised me. But there was something stronger than that, something that was shutting me up, something that was telling me not to move a single muscle and let her do whatever she wants.

"But you know..." The pink-haired girl started, her hands running down my broad shoulders, resting on my heaving chest, just above my breasts. "You're different. It's like your spirit won't break."

Her expression suddenly twisted. She looked irritated to the point of snapping. "And I despise that in a bottom-feeder." Her dainty fingers curled around my neck and started to apply pressure.

Oh. That's what kept me pinned to the ground. That's what kept me from shoving her off me and running away.

I was absolutely _terrified_ of this girl.

The realization hit me like a bag of bricks. The fact that Gumi and the others had listened to her earlier and scattered- she was of a higher rank. Of _course._

The look on my face was that of someone who was being held at gunpoint. I had forgotten that I was at least twice the size of her and that if I wanted, I could easily fling her off my body. And of course, that's what she wanted to test. My obedience was being questioned, as well as my submissiveness. I felt like a damned animal.

And I had fallen for it, like a good little puppy.

A slightly sadistic smile formed on the female's face. "You're scared." Her hold on my neck- since when had it gotten so tight? -loosened, and eventually gave out all-together. "Good."

She stood, feet placed firmly on either side of my body, staring down at me. I rubbed my neck; she had been pushing down to the point where she had bruised the skin. "I'll make you a deal. Those girls won't mess with you anymore, neither will anyone else." She placed her foot on my stomach and stepped down on my abs. My abdomen had grown fairly strong over the years. Didn't mean this didn't hurt. "If you'll be my plaything."

Oh god. I may be naive as all hell, but I at least knew what she meant by that. "And..." I gulped, wondering if I should really ask. I went for it anyways. "...If I refuse?"

She looked like she was expecting that question. With a twisted smirk, she crossed her arms over her chest and proceeded to scare me further. "I'll kill you."

The mortified look on my face made her giggle childishly, and she lifted her foot, turning on her heel to walk off. Scrambling to my feet, I scooped up my bag and got the hell out of there.

**[A/N: **Woo, it's three in the morning~

Alrighty~! Why is it that Luka is always the sadistic one in this pairing? And why does Ruko always seem a bit too masochistic for her own good? ...I shouldn't be questioning this if I'm writing a fanfic with hints of S&M.

ANYWAYS. Nothing over-the-top sexual in this chapter. Next chapter? Hell yeah.

Again! Any tips, constructive criticism, typos, anything you think I'm doing wrong, please share! I'd love to hear how I could improve in any way!**]**


End file.
